Happy Holidays, From The Bean Scouts
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Christmas with The Bean and Squirrel Scouts. Merry Christmas everyone! R


Happy Holidays, From the Bean Scouts

A/n: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's my oneshot for you all! I haven't forgotten about you. Sorry I haven't been around. It has a bit of everything.

PS. This is AFTER Parents' Day. Yeah, contains spoilers, sorry.

888

Christmas vacation, one of the best times of the year. What made it better this year is that everyone got a white envelope in their mailbox. Everyone opened it to reveal a registration form: _for Winter Camp at Camp Kidney. _Everyone smiled wide, but they thought about their family.

"Dad, this is going to be the first Christmas away from you and the guys," Cadence said to her father. He looked at it and smiled.

"Go sweetheart, I know how much you're close to Camp Kidney. We'll celebrate our own little Christmas just us 7 without the hassle of all your cousins and relatives coming over." He said, she smiled wide and hugged him and whispered her _I love you._

_888_

"Mom! Dad! We just got a registration from Camp Kidney for Winter Camp! Can we go please? It'll be fun celebrating Christmas with rest of Camp." The Lemming Brothers pleaded to their parents. Their parents turned around to find all 4 of them on their knees with the biggest eyes they can make. Their parents looked at each other and smiled. At that smile they all knew they would be going.

888

Edward was in his room, he was gloomy, and all his brothers were away, somewhere in the world doing something successful. His parents were fighting. Edward was about to cry. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He finally opened the envelope and looked over the registration and smiled. He was able to get away. He forced himself off the ground and walked over to his parents. He put the paper on the kitchen counter. His dad immediately looked at and filled it and made a check. Edward was cheering inside. He whispered _thanks._

_888_

Cadence was the last one to arrive with her duffle bag of clothes and 3 bags full of presents. She had her black wool hat on her head, her fuzzy mittens, her black parka and her blue wool scarf. There was snow on the ground and making the forest a winter wonderland. She almost slipped in the icy ground.

"Here, let me help you," a familiar voice said. She looked up. Two giant teal eyes looked into hers. His cheeks were pink from the cold and so was his nose. He had a wool black hat with a pompom on top. He wore a very thick black sweatshirt and cotton black gloves. She smiled.

"Hi Leonard," She said.

"It's been a while,"

"Too long,"

"Stupid school, I missed you, y'know that," He said and kissed her little cold nose.

"It's been only like 3 months?" She giggled at his gesture.

"3 months seems like a long time,"

"Let's bring you up-to-date," She said and pressed her lips to his letting her bags fall onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips where a little cold but he didn't care, it ended too soon. They broke apart and Leonard took her duffle bag.

"Are ALL those presents for me?"

"Not ALL, only one. There's one for Edward, there's one for Louie, Larry and Liniment, Slinkman, Patsy and Nina."

"Lumpus?"

"Yeah, my dad got him wine. Not like he's ever going to drink it."

"I'll drink it in his place," he joked.

"I like you better sober," she said nudging his arm. It started to snow more.

"Hey Slinkman said just for these 2 weeks we have no uniform, because, are we going to wear shorts in this weather?"

"Cool, help me to my cabin, have you seen Edward?"

"Yeah, he was one of the first people here, he has home trouble,"

"That's harsh," she commented as they walked to her cabin. As they walked in they shook off the snow that accumulated on their clothes. She talked to Leonard about school and told her that his grades were getting better.

"That's great," she said as she placed the last of her sweaters in the armoire. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her black turtleneck waist.

"Y'know, it is Christmas Eve today and it's getting late, shouldn't we meet all of our friends at the mess hall? There's going to be Acorn Flats too," he said into her neck.

"Yeah, we should," She said closing her armoire. She stood still for a good minute; she liked the feeling of his warmth around her. "Are we going to go yet?" He laughed and let go and gave her her parka. She took her bags of gifts and they walked quickly to the mess hall where smoke was coming out from the fireplace. They opened the door and everyone said hi.

"Cadey! You two better look up before you walk any further," Patsy said giggling as she was placing Christmas balls on the tree. They both looked up, and blushed. _In front of everyone? _They thought. Hanging there by a thread was mistletoe. Leonard looked at his brothers who wear trying desperately to wrap their gifts but with no luck. He caught Louie's eyes; he gave him a wink. Leonard nodded and placed his hand on her chin and turned it to face his. Her eyes glittered in the lights hanging from the ceiling and placed a short kiss on her lips. They heard everyone applaud when they broke apart – even Edward.

"Okay, no more mushy stuff, Cade, help me with the tree," Patsy said. Cadence smiled at Leonard before meeting up with Patsy, Nina and Lazlo. Leonard went to help Edward wrap a box; Edward fought with a large band of tape tangled around him.

"Watch it Lazlo! You're going to tip the tree," Nina said as Lazlo was reaching to put the star on top of the tree.

"Almost got it," He said then he lost his balance and made the tree tip over. Patsy and Nina were fast enough to get out of the way.

"Where's Cadence?" Lazlo asked.

Then a big fluffy tail popped out from the branches of the tree then Cadence's head with tinsel wrapped around her neck and tail. She removed the little branches from her arm and wagged her tail to make the little bells dingle. Everyone laughed as she looked at Lazlo who was red as a tomato.

"Sorry, Cadence!" he said coming to help her.

"No, no Lazlo, I'm okay, you should be happy that it's Christmas or else I would've pounded you for a dropping a tree on me." She said getting up carefully to remove the pine needles in her body and her tail. Patsy and Nina started to pull out the needles making her yelp in pain.

"Who wants Egg Nog?" asked Chip and Skip. They tripped on the tree and the yellow stuff spilled all over Cadence. She growled in frustration.

"What do you people have against me tonight?" She yelled.

"Uh, the fact that your boots are big, white and fuzzy," Chip said stupidly. She gave a humph and took a napkin from the table and started to dry the stuff from her black turtleneck. She laid back as she watched Lumpus help Raj lift back up the tree and sighed.

"Hey, looks like your Christmas isn't going very well," someone said. She looked to her side to find Edward with a cup of hot chocolate in his right for her and one for himself in his left. He handed it to her; she thanked him and let the warmness of the cup warm her hands.

"Reminds me of home," she replied after a short sip.

"It's this hectic?"

"Well ya, I have my 5 brothers and like 15 cousins coming over for Christmas, this is peaceful compared what I have to deal with."

"Big family,"

"Leo told me you're having home trouble."

"What else has that big mouth told you about me?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried 'bout you,"

"You're worried?"

"Well duh Edward, you're my friend and I care for you no matter how corny this conversation will turn out to be," She said and took another sip. Edward couldn't help but blush.

"Hey guys, haven't you noticed it's past midnight?" Leonard exclaimed. _Leave it up to Leonard to __ruin__ the moment, _Edward thought.

"Sooo, it's past midnight... Your point?" Edward said.

"It's CHRISTMAS DAY!"

"Leonard, what have you been drinking? Or Smoking? Your jolliness is too much for my likeness," Edward said.

"Edward, lighten up, it's the season to be jolly," Cadence said giggling. Edward tried smiling but then turned it back to a frown. Leonard laughed hysterically at Edward's half smile. "Edward, come sit with us, I'm going to give everyone their presents." Edward nodded.

Everyone sat down hear the fireplace and the tree. One by one the gifts were being handed out. Cadence sat between Edward and Leonard as everyone expected.

"Here, Edward, Leonard." Cadence gave each a big gift bag. Both dug through the layers of red tissue paper. Leonard got a few books and some CDs and one that stuck out the most was a picture of both of them on the last day of summer that Patsy took in a beautiful silver frame.

"Wow, thanks Cade, this is awesome, I really like your gift." He said and continued to look at the picture. She kissed his cheek. Edward pulled out a small box. In the same box was a silver pendant; at the end was a little platypus.

"Look at the bottom, bought something for Veronica," she whispered in his ear. He looked at the bottom of the bag and blushed. There was a small packet of little clothes for his doll.

"Thanks," he whispered. Then he gave a small box to her. It was wrapped in beautiful gold foil. She carefully opened it to reveal a velvet box. At that moment she knew Edward cared more for her than she ever thought he would. She opened it to find a pair gold earrings.

"Shit, Edward, these look really expensive." She said and covered her mouth.

"It's not much for my position, I thought they would look nice on you," he said.

"Thanks," she said and closed the box. Leonard couldn't help but feel a rush of jealousy. He knew Edward had no problem with getting expensive gifts but he saw the look on her face.

"Here's you present Cadence," he said sheepishly as he handed over a bag. She took out the tissue foil and found another velvet box. She opened and was about to cry. Inside was a necklace, made out of fake- gold, but the pendant was a big heart. She opened it to reveal a picture of them two on one side and carved on the other: _Cadence, I Love You –Leonard. _"Three months allowance I saved for this, just for you," He said. She gave it to him and he attached it around her neck. She turned his head and gave him a kiss.

"These gifts are the best I ever gotten, thanks you two." She said and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. The rest of the presents were given out. The rest of the day was filled with laughter and Christmas spirit; even Edward had a good time.

Everyone gathered near the fire after the big vegetarian meal that Chef McMuesli prepared especially for the occasion.

Slinkman smiled as he held a few blankets in his arms. All the campers were asleep on each other. Patsy's head was on Lazlo's shoulder, Gretchen was almost crushing Clam but he didn't seem to mind as his hands were on hers, Nina fell asleep with a book on her chest, Cadence was on Leonard's shoulder, Leonard's head was on her head and Edward was asleep on Cadence's arm with her tail on his lap. Slinkman slowly placed the blankets on the campers.

"_Merry Christmas to all, and __to __all a goodnight_," he whispered before closing the lights and letting the fire burn as the campers were fast asleep.

A/N: So much LXC fluff and there was some LXE friendship fluff. I love fluff. Merry Christmas again and Happy Holidays.


End file.
